Reach Out
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: Lila Deveau is in a world where people thing others turning into animals is normal, wait till see the the inside of the pack.
1. Chapter 1

**Reach Out**

**By Sarah Jackson**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

"Stop ma'am!" a woman of eighteen shouted as she grabbed the big branch as it almost hit its target.

"Let go! It needs to learn manners!" the older woman snarled.

"Hitting it will only give you a death wish." the younger one tried to tell the woman as she struggled with a branch.

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's small, furry and cute. Do you think its clan will take it kindly if they find a wound on it?" she countered.

The struggling of the stick slowed, the girl continued.

"Not only that, think of what its mother would do when it tells her who had done it? Apologies for her son's behavior?" she said.

The struggle stopped, the girl threw the branch away from the older woman and patted her arm.

"The only thing we can do is tell Mr. Tallinn, he'll see to it that the others understand." the girl told the woman.

Mr. Tallinn was the one to report to when the changeling did something to disturb the peace of their own.

The woman nodded before picking up her half chewed up skirt and walked away. The girl sighed in relief before looking down at the little trouble maker.

A leopard cub, lively green-gold eyes watched her as she kneeled down him and looked at him straight in the eye.

She shook her head before getting up and grabbing hold of the scruff of his neck and lifted him up, he growled.

It only made her smile.

"Oooh I'm shaking in my shoes." she said to him, before putting him into her bicycle basket.

He poked his head out of the basket with his front paws, but stayed there.

"Thankfully, I know where your people resides, unfortunately, I have to pass through the MoonPaw territory." she told the cub.

The cub ducked his head into the basket.

"Good thinking," she said to it as she began her ride.

As she rode, she tried to calm the agitated cub by singing 'Two Worlds, One Family' it worked, and so she singed all the Disney songs she remembered, the cub looked at her as if in awe. She couldn't tell.

She felt herself entering the wolves territory, you didn't have to be a changeling to feel that you are not suppose to be there. But she kept on paddling her bike, the cub was in hiding. She had covered the basket with her jacket to keep the cub warm, and to hide his scent as much as she could.

The MoonPaw may have a truce with the jaguars, that didn't mean they'll like them being in their territory.

When they came to her town, the mayor; Mr. Samson, had warned the people not to cross them. The funny thing was, they knew of the wolves, but not the Leopards until a hunter came back swearing up and down about them. The humans and MoonPaw were not happy of not being told about this.

From then on, the town knew everything about them and vice versa. The wolves and humans had a bond, also with the FireShadows.

She had no idea why the packs had the weirdest names.

She was just finishing singing 'Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah' when a shadow, no shadows, came out of the woods in the middle of the road and in front of her. She cursed under her breath as she slowed down to a stop.

One was in human form, but the other three were in their wolf form, as they got closer, she swore in her head.

'Juveniles.' she thought as she saw the teenage boy.

Her father made sure his daughter knew everything about the changeling, well almost, she knew Juveniles were not to mess with.

She watched as the one in human form came forward.

"State your name and business." the boy said.

The boy was nineteen at the least, brown with black specks in his hair, cold almond colored eyes, and about 5'9.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm Alice, and I'm following the white rabbit."

If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that the wolves on each side of him chuckled.

The boy scowled, growling, before sighing in annoyance. "I'm Dominick."

"Lila, Lila Deveau." she returned, "And I'm just passing through."

Dominick came closer to Lila, as did the wolves, he inhaled, and Lila prayed he didn't smell the cub. The cub in question was very still in her basket.

When Dominick opened his eyes, his eyes were wolf.

'Uh oh' she thought.

One of the wolves growled at Dominick, he was bigger then the others, with red fur. Lila recognized the fur anywhere.

"Fredrick?" she called out, tilting her head.

The red wolf went rigid and looked at her as if in shock, so did Dominick.

As she looked at the other wolves, they didn't look all that friendly, they looked pretty tensed.

Dominick got over his shock and was coming dangerously close. Fredrick whined.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business." she told him.

He growled as he gripped her arm, she whimpered in surprise and hurt.

"Don't let me repeat myself." he warned

"You're not the alpha, and I'm not of the pack." she told him.

He was snarling now, gripping her arm tight making her cry out in pain. That was when the cub popped his head out and let out a baby leopard roar. If Lila wasn't in trouble, and the danger was too near for the both of them, she would have picked him up and hugged him to bits, squealing her head off.

Dominick sneered as he let go of grip on her and was tried to grab the cub. Tried being the word.

"No!" she screamed as she grabbed the cub before him and sprinted into the woods.

She smacked her mental self silly.

'YOU IDIOT!' she screamed.

Of course she wasn't suppose to run away from the wolves, but she had a cub to think about, if she could just reach where the FireShadows land, she could let the cub run from there.

She heard the sound of paws hitting the ground behind her, she forced her legs to go faster.

The cub continued to cry out, she tried to comfort the cub.

"It's okay, I won't let them have you." she swore to him.

Something grabbed her leg, sharp teeth. She cried out as she collapsed, she pushed the cub.

"Go! Run! Don't look back!" she told it as it ran.

She saw one of the wolves go after him.

"Oh no you don't!" she screamed as she leaped onto him.

The cub disappeared into the dark, Lila sighed in relief inside her as the wolf tried to buck her off.

That only made her grip his fur more.

The other wolves were tearing at her cloths to get off him, but she wouldn't.

The wolf under her finally got her off him and was pinning her as he snarled at her. They looked at each other for a second before he showed her his teeth, she knew this was her image before she died. She was hoping she died in a warm bed at an old age with all her children, grandchildren, and all the greats grandchildren.

'At least I saved the cub, it was too cute to die' she thought this with a smile as she closed her eyes and waited for his jaws.

* * *

A/N What do u think, was it alright, i'll update next sunday review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A baby growl cut through the silence, the wolf on her looked up, she looked upside down to see the cub.

"No you little idiot, turn back!" she shouted., "Run!"

One of the wolves bit into her arm, tears fell out of Lila as she shouted more when she saw the wolf on top of her move towards the cub.

"Leave him alone!" she screeched, and bit his leg.

The screeching made the wolf wince and then pissed as she bit him, he stepped on her throat, making her wheeze

The cub growled as he charged, the wolf watched him as he added more weight into Lila's neck

Lila was about to shout at him when she saw four leopard come through the trees growling threatening as they came. The two wolves that held her arms were grew nervous as they bit harder into her arms.

Then another growl was heard, from behind the wolves. The wolves were instantly off her, she stayed there, feeling numb in her arms and crying.

She did however, lifted her head to see what made the wolves get off her. Then she knew why.

Joshua Drake, the alpha of the WinterPaw, stood there in human form, wearing only jeans. He may be in his thirties he was still Brad Pitt's better looking clone to the town, even Lila agreed.

Light brown hair, hazel eyes and like the women of town described him 'Brad Pitt's better looking clone'.

Beside him was Fredrick still in his wolf form, he looked as though he breathed a sigh in relief. Lila owed him one.

"I owe you, Fred." she told him in a hoarse voice.

Joshua's eyes looked concerned and was about to walk towards her when a growl from the Leopards side was sounded. Lila looked back upside down only to find the cub in her line of vision, licking her face like there was no tomorrow.

"Blah, yes you little idiot, I'm fine." she whispered at the still licking cub.

"Wolf." a deep voice rumbled.

"Cat." Joshua growled.

"Cub!" Lila added for fun, and that she wanted him to stop.

Joshua looked down at Lila in amusement, she just had to have the last word. His amusement was gone he looked over to Dominick, Helen, and Mac, they were on the ground, showing him he was the dominate one.

He wasn't sure anymore if they being serious or just acting.

He looked at the Alpha of the Leopards, Dmitri Pierce.

Dmitri nodded to the cub who was now licking Lila's arm.

"Isaiah says your boys were threatening him, and the girl." Dmitri stated rather then ask.

Dominick snarled. "If she would have just told me where she was going with the cub, none of this would have happened!"

Isaiah was about to charge at him when Lila grabbed him, wincing.

"Honey, let the adults talk." she said petting him.

The little cub purred, distracted. Lila got up slowly, looking at the damage, when she did, she thought she might hurl.

It wasn't bad, bad, but it was close. A woman popped out of no where beside her, pushing her down.

"Hey-"

"Siena, healer of the FireShadow." the woman stated as she got to work.

"Lila, idiot of the century, how do you do?" Lila asked.

Siena smiled down at the girl. "Better then you."

Lila smiled back.

Joshua glared at Dominick. "I had ordered you to scout about our area then come back… _alone."_

Helen and Mac lowered their head, as they should, because Joshua will tell their mother about this. And Fiona hates it when a changeling attacks a human.

Dominick grinded his jaw before looking to Lila who had went closer to the healer when he looked over. Fear swept through everyone. That was not good for him.

Leopard and wolf glared at him, he had broken the promise of the WinterPaw and FireShadow to the humans of the town.

_Never harm the humans in any physical, mental, or emotional form._

Dominick had done that, he bent his head down.

"She ran." was the only thing he could say.

"We understand that Dominick." Joshua said sternly, "But that didn't give permission to-"

"I thought, after I saw the cub, that she had kidnapped it from the school. When she ran I thought she was going to meet someone there! I forgot a moment that this lead to their territory." he explained.

Lila was still confused. "Then why did you try to run after it?"

Dominick looked at her. "There has been sighting of a grizzly bear near here and I got concerned."

AKA he was making sure it made it to safety.

"Aww, so there is sensitive fluff ball in there somewhere." she said smiling.

Dominick had the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the girl, but only narrowed his eyes.

"There is the question as to why you had the cub?" he asked.

Everyone looked to her now in suspicion, well except for Fredrick and Joshua who rolled their eyes. She felt like doing it too.

All of the sudden a poof, and bright colors busted out and from the cub came out a naked boy. Isaiah looked to be five years old, Noir hair that was went in different directions, his green gold eyes were still there, and his skin was chocolate milk. That little boy will be danger to all women when he grew up.

Siena shook her head, as if reading her mind said. "I know."

The boy sighed before walking over to Dmitri, as he stood in front of him, Isaiah looked down at his dirty feet.

"I was caught chewing Mrs. Goodfer's skirt." he mumbled to his alpha.

Dmitri crossed his arms and looked down at the boy. The boy looked ashamed.

"She saw my tail and what I had done, she said that it was her favourite skirt," he began, "She grabbed my tail and dragged me through the park and was looking for a branch."

The Leopards tensed, as did the wolves.

Isaiah noticed. "She hadn't gone that far, Lila stopped her." he said looking over to Lila, his eyes were looking at her in awe.

Lila blushed in embarrassment as the Leopards looked over as well.

"Lila convinced Mrs. Goodfer to put the branch down and to tell Mr. Tallinn about the trouble I caused, and that you would know what to do with me when you found out" he continued, "and If mom, you, or anyone else saw a wound on me they'd do something to her, whether then say sorry for me."

Dmitri's eyebrows raised up to his hair line that was when he looked over to Lila, who was now bandaged up, during the talk, was looking at the boy.

'For someone who looks five years old, he sure know a lot of words' she though

Lila didn't know what do, so she just picked at her bandages, only to be smacked on the hand by Siena.

"It appears you had a busy day, Ms. Deveau." he said to her as he looked back to Isaiah.

"And as for you, since you had told me the truth before I heard it from Tallinn, your punishment will be taken care of by your brother." he looked over his shoulder.

A leopard, slightly bigger then the others came from the crowd, he looked at Isaiah before walking slowly to Lila who went still at the sight of this leopard.

He was very muscular for a leopard.

When he reached her, he rubbed his forehead to hers.

"Y-you're welcome." she stuttered.

Isaiah had formed back into a cub and went to her lap and licked her nose before his brother picked him up with his jaws and walked back into the crowd. The leopards followed suit, Dmitri nodded good bye to her and left last.

She blinked, she had no clue as to what had happened.

Joshua walked to her side and helped her up.

"W-what?" she tried to ask.

He just smiled. "You have made yourself an ally of the FireShadow."

She was so confused, she must have looked confused because Joshua laughed.

"Isaiah's brother Jericho, is Dmitri's beta, when he rubbed his forehead to yours, you are there ally as much as they're yours" he explained.

Lila scrunched up her face. "Do I look like I have my own pack? Or tough enough for battle when they need me?"

Joshua messed her hair. Lila Deveau was small thing, 5'5 at the least, slightly curled gold hair, grey-blue eyes, and a smile that brightens a persons day. Today she had worn a white t-shirt, and blue jeans, now bloodied.

His amusement drained away, fury took its place. Dominick.

He swerved his head to him, frowning at the three juveniles.

"You three come with me, Fredrick, go with Lila and take her home." he ordered before forming and was off, the other three followed.

Fredrick was in human form now, walking towards her holding a jacket to her smiling shyly.

Lila smiled gratefully as she took it and began getting up, Fredrick helped her up gently, and tried not to touch her wounds. She put on the jacket and walked with him through the woods.

Fredrick Winston, flame red hair, white blue eyes that a person first sees on him, but when he goes wolf his eyes goes brown. In elementary school, he was exactly the same, only smaller, the smallest besides Lila, and had a lot of bullies.

High school on the other hand, when he hit puberty. 6'1, lean but muscular, but still shy. Everything else seemed to update along physically, but he still stuttered with Lila and everyone else.

It was odd for a WinterPaw to be shy or stuttering, but Lila loved him just the same. Fred helped her through all teenager crisis; cheating boyfriends, dances, prom, and her parents death during graduation.

They died in car crash, heading for her graduation. That had been six months ago.

Fredrick's arm around her shoulders drew her back into the present.

"How did you know it was me?" Fred asked.

Lila knew what he was talking about.

"It was your red fur that gave you away, no wolf has red fur, you're the only one." she answered.

He accepted the answer with a smile and held her close.

They walked in a comfortable silence as they walked to the bike and then walked to her home. Lila wasn't used to contact as Fred and the changelings do, but she felt comfort in knowing she has her red wolf watching out for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

As Fred left Lila's house, he let out a sigh, he was relieved that Dominick didn't get a chance to hurt his best friend. Lila Deveau is a wonderful person to have for a friend or ally, he actually felt pride when the leopards dubbed her an ally, so did Joshua.

Lila may not know it, but when Joshua messed with her hair, he was dubbing her an ally as well.

Joshua was a good friend to Lila's dad before he died. That is why Lila knew all about them, her dad and Joshua warning her about not crossing with them or how to calm one wolf down. Of course, no one can calm down Dominick, that was like calming wolverine.

Dominick, grandson to the alpha before Joshua. Joshua sees him as the next alpha once he gets smarter, older, and more patience. What the pack saw today was a 'shoot now, talk later'….. more like 'Kill now, no talking'.

Joshua was not pleased about this. Dominick knew it, you could tell when he tried walking towards Lila to apologize, but Joshua had send him away before he could.

Fred was finally home, when he got there he was surprised to see that Dominick was leaning against his porch rail, having a smoke.

He walked up to him. "S'up?"

Dominick's eyes looked at him as he exhaled.

"How is the girl?" he grumbled.

Fred's eyes widen, it wasn't every day that the cold one took interest in a human.

"Well?" Dominick asked again in annoyance.

"She okay, just needs a glass of juice and chocolate." he replied smiling.

Dominick snorted, of course, Fred was the only one to get Dominick to snort.

Fred looked at his friend, when he went to school, Dominick home schooled with his mother. His family didn't want him to be a part of the human world, which broke the little boy's heart, since he was friends with a human boy at the time, only to discover that he had moved away when he was allowed to go to town.

"Stop it." Dominick growled.

Fred blinked. "Hmm?"

"You got that sad far away look in you eyes, it's annoying." Dominick stated.

It was Fred's turn to snort, oh yeah, Dominick was back.

"So, you're friends with a chick? That's low." Dominick said.

Fred gave him a 'you're a idiot' look.

"This is the same chick that got WinterPaw and FireShadow as allies in one night and had enough balls to be sarcastic and bite you." he told him.

Dominick shrugged. "Meh."

In other words, she really did catch his interest, Fred wanted to test this.

"And got you to look as if you were sorry for hurting her" he continued, "and got you to ask me if she is alright… are you actually feeling something for a human?"

Dominick glared, and told him to do something with himself.

"That's impossible to do, even for a changeling." he told Dominick with a smile.

Dominick grinned.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW... how am i doing?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: sorry for chapter 3 being short, but i wanted to put in another pov before continuing on anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As Lila left her house the next day and was on her way to work, everyone was all in a hullabaloo, she shrugged, it wasn't really all that surprising to see everyone running around the place.

It was normal for the town.

Ever since the Changelings came along to the town, things seem to happen from attacks, to parties. Something the town was never use to do, sure there were some celebrations, but not as big and as many as they did now.

Lila grabbed her bike from the shed near her job and rode it there, she worked at a flower shop named 'Roses & Pearls' she was the delivery girl or the receptionist when Mr. Baleen was busy. Today was delivering.

Mr. Baleen was waiting for her with a huge smile on his weathered face and some bouquets in his arms.

"Good day Mr. Baleen." she greeted with a smile.

Mr. Baleen, aka Randolph -Randy- Baleen was fit in his mid fifties,

He nodded before giving her the bouquets and started signing. Mr. Baleen has been a mute since 1987, thirty years ago, having been mugged in a dark alley way, his throat was slashed by a knife and had been beaten to death when he was found, he barely made it.

He lost his voice from the slash across his neck, so he began to learn signing ever since, he even taught Lila when she came and visit him since she was five.

He was a playboy back in his day, so he told Lila everything to the lines he gave to ladies such as herself and gave her his special smile.

Lila loved him like her own grandparent, even a big brother with his attitude.

'After you have finished, I have a surprise for you.' he signed.

'What kind?' she signed back.

He wiggled his finger at her smiling before going back inside. Lila chucked at the old playboy as she put the flowers into the basket and began her drive.

One bouquet was a 'Get Well Soon' flowers for Mrs. Scott who was recovering from breast cancer. 'Be My Date' for Catherine Swots from Mike Dower for prom and the last one three were from husbands to their wives or vice versa, and many other things.

After she was finished and was heading back when she saw Dominick leaning against a telephone pole, having a smoke break as it looks to be, watching her.

He wore a jean jacket, with a white muscled shirt, jeans, and running shoes. If he wasn't such a jerk, Lila would have said he was hot.

She stopped her bike in front of him, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you think I'm gonna say sorry to you, you're as stupid as I thought." he told her as he blew out smoke rings.

"I wasn't looking for one," she snapped, glaring at him "I just wanna know what you do for a living besides being a suck up."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What I do for a living is none of your business human."

He made the word human sound like a insults, they glared at each other

"He works at 'Merlin's Library' the book store." Fredrick said from beside them.

Lila and Dominick jumped and looked to him. Lila in surprise, Dominick in outrage.

Lila looked back to Dominick looked back to Dominick.

"You can read?" she asked in fake surprise.

Dominick's face turned red and looked back to her.

"Yes, I can fucking read, I ain't stupid." he looked back to Fredrick, "And I told you not to tell anybody!"

Fredrick shrugged before shushing him, Dominick looked as though he was going to strangle him.

Lila just then noticed the stroller, her eyes widened, as did Dominick.

"Jeez man, who did you knock up?" Dominick asked.

Fred gave give his 'you idiot' look. "No one, Mandy, the healer wanted some time alone with Tom and I had volunteered to baby sit Samuel while she went out."

Lila went closer and uncovered the rainbow blanket and almost squealed. Samuel was in his wolf form, he was smaller then Isaiah, he look up blinking a few seconds before trying to crawl up to Lila.

"Aww, hey there Sam," she cooed, scratching his ear.

He playfully nipped her hand, Dominick growled in warning.

"Dominick." Fred warned him in return.

Sam actually growled back at Dominick showing him his baby teeth.

"Ooh, that's scary." Dominick said as he put out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and threw it into the ashtray.

He then took his hand to him and poked Sam's forehead. Sam looked prideful at the poke he was given.

Lila looked at this before looking at Fred.

"That's the extent of his touch to people." he answered the question on her face.

Dominick took his hand away. "I'll show you my extent of touch."

He put his hand out to Lila, and started caressing her face. He first started with her hair, feeling the texture of the curls.

She began walking backwards, to get away, but Dominick followed. Fred watched this in surprise and looked about them, hoping none of the humans were seeing this or any changelings.

Samuel watched this in curiosity, seeing as he only saw this happen with his mom and dad.

Dominick had backed her up to a wall, now had his thumb pressed lightly against her lips. He brought his body closer to hers. Lila was not used to the changeling contact, the changelings like to have skin contact with each other, it was extremely weird to humans but normal for them.

Dominick caressed everything; chin, lips, cheek, and her nape. Lila could barely breath, or think for that matter.

Fred grabbed Dominick's jacket and dragged him off of a shocked Lila.

"That's enough Dominick, we get your point." Fred growled, "See you later Lila."

As the boys left, Dominick looked back and gave her a cheeky smile.

"That bastard!" she almost screamed out.

She heard him chuckle, her face turned red in anger.

This. Means. War!

Lila was picking up her bike when she looked up to see Helen, the one that was with Dominick last night with her brother. She was all punk, her fashion sense really put some people out of business. She didn't look mad or anything, just tired, like she hadn't slept.

"Hey." Lila greeted, picking up her bike.

Helen nodded before following the boys, she must have been there to keep an eye on Dominick.

Lila shook her head, there should defiantly be a changeling guide book.

'Maybe I should write one.' she thought as she paddled her way through the town. 'It shall be called 'Got A Changeling As A Next Door Neighbor?'

Lila giggled at the title.

She sang 'Young Love' when she got to the flower shop, she saw Mr. Baleen spraying some flowers beside the door.

Lila entered in, smiling at her boss and looked about the place, it was homey, and tad feminine to be a man's job. However, he had his way of making women's heart go soft and helped him make the Roses & Pearls a perfect flower shop.

Mr. Baleen ran this shop in memory of the women in his family, since he hadn't married, he was alone to watch other people's children grow, one family was the closest to him.

The Deveau, Mr. Baleen had been with Mr. Deveau to give him comfort that his young wife will be fine. He was right, Mrs. Deveau had born a beautiful, healthy baby girl who looked just like her mother but with her father's eyes and smile.

When she opened her eyes and grinned, he fell in love with the little girl. She had him and her father wrapped around her little fingers. Then the Deveau died in a car crash, leaving Lila alone in the world.

Randy was afraid he didn't that much time in him as well.

He put the watering can on the counter and smiled at Lila who was now a grown woman. One time, he actually wished he was twenty again, and still had his voice so he could sing music to her. Which was what caught all the gals attention back in his day.

"Alright Randy," Lila said in her stern tone, it wasn't working because she was smiling. "I did as I was told, now let me see the surprise."

He smiled before picking up the box behind the counter and put it in front of her, she opened it up gently ad looked inside, and gasped.

Inside the box was a necklace, the reason she hasped was that it was a meddle in the shape of a rose and in the middle of it was a red stone. A letter was next to it, she picked it up and read it, as she did she choked.

_Dear Lila Deveau,_

_This necklace was given to me by my mother who got it from her mother and so on, she had told me to give it to the special girl who had my heart. I was going to give it to your mother but I knew I would give this to you._

_When you were born and I held you in my arms, I felt regret, the regret of not have a family of my own, but I also felt happiness as you opened your eyes and looked straight at me. You had me at 'Goo' _

Lila laughed at that.

_And so I give this to you, so that you can give it to the man who captures your heart, and, honey, don't let pride or vanity get in between you and the one that you love. Take chances, make mistakes, and learn from them._

_Love you,_

_**Randolph Baleen**_

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and she ran over to Mr. Baleen and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

He returned the hug and made a breathy chuckle and rubbed her back.

"I love it Randy." she told him before going back to it and put it on for him.

Once it was on, Lila swore to herself that she would never take this necklace off ever, until she married the man she knew was going to stay.

Of course this was impossible for a male.

The bell of the door jingled in welcome as the door opened. The two parted and looked to the door with a smile is welcome.

It was someone new, a woman, and a big dude behind her.

The woman looked pale, deathly pale, black matted hair, and red eyes. She wore and over sized shirt and jeans, she had a collar around her neck with a leash attached to it.

The big dude reminded Lila of a bear, golden eyes, he wore leather everything. He was hold the leash.

"Uh, may we help you?" Lila asked looked at the two.

The woman inhaled deeply and looked straight at her and grinned seductively, Lila felt herself and Randy tensed up.

"Down Ursula, wait." the man's rough voice ordered.

Ursula pouted before smirking again.

The man walked up to Lila and Randy, he looked from Lila to Randy.

"Hello Randolph." he greeted slowly.

Randy grabbed Lila's shoulder and pulled her away from the counter and behind her. The man grinned, showing his…. Shark teeth?

"There's no need to be impolite Randolph, Hello there Lila, I'm Kyle McGuffey." he greeted.

* * *

**A/N: DU DU DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! lol Hope u liked that.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're a shark changeling?" Lila asked.

He grinned. "Why yes, I am."

She then looked to the woman and her eyes widen.

"Yes Lila, that is a vampire." Mr. McGuffey answered her question with a chuckle.

The next thing that happened was a vase flying across the room and crashing against the shark changeling. Lila was dragged to the back door only to stop when she saw more vampires.

They all had red eyes and covered themselves with black cloaks. Lila was pushed to the side, when she looked to Randy, her eyes widened. There that stood in his place was a lion, he roared at her and charged in the group.

"Randy!" Lila screamed.

She turned her head to the sound of the back door being burst open, and the woman was there, looking at her with a hunger. Lila ran.

"Get her!" Mr. McGuffey ordered.

Lila ran, her mind buzzing through a lot of things, Randy being a lion changeling, Dominic was a jerk, she had changeling ally. The jaguars!

"Help! Somebody please help!" she screamed as she heard the woman behind her catching up.

"Dominic!" she screamed out.

Across town, Dominic lifted his head quickly from talking to Fredrick, as did Fredrick.

"That was Lila!" Fredrick said.

Dominic looked over to him. "Go get the others and contact the jaguars."

Fredrick nodded as he headed in one direction and Dominic headed in the direction where Lila's scream came from.

He practically jumped over cars and trucks, over fences, and through people. He climbed onto an apartment and took a whiff of the air and almost gagged.

"Vampires." he simply said then heard a scream.

He swerved in the direction of the scream and spotted Lila laying on the ground and a woman on top of her. His eyes widen before he jumped off the building and ran charging towards them.

Lila held the woman's face away from hers, her fans stretching out and were very close to her neck.

"Somebody!" she shouted.

"No one can hear you, so just give up and let me feed upon you." the woman asked politely.

"Not on my watch!" Dominic's voice entered in as he threw the woman off of Lila.

"Dominic!" Lila breathed in relief, then smacked herself mentally for acting like a princess in distress.

Dominic dragged Lila up and put her behind him with her back against the building. The woman slowly picked herself up and looked steadily at the two she hissed, Dominic growled, Lila whimpered.

Dominic felt his wolf growling louder of the sound of his woman whimper. Dominic almost blinked in surprise, since when was this chick was his? Since now, the wolf answered.

"Well, this is a first, a wolf protecting the lamb from the hunter." she said.

"More like from the undead, humans are much more smarter then you." Dominic commented.

From the tone of his voice the woman's tense body, Dominic was going wolf, or half wolf anyway.

The woman snarled before leaping towards them, Dominic was about to do the same when in a flash, the woman was on the ground, being pinned by a man. When the man looked up, it was a vampire.

He was looking straight at Lila, she felt her heart pounding, Dominic put his body closer to hers.

The vampire, had dark blonde hair that made his crimson eyes have a hint of brown, he was jean clad and army boots. He grinned arrogantly before breaking Ursula's neck and looking up to them.

Lila cover her face in Dominic's back, trying not to scream.

"I'm terribly sorry for you to see that milady," An British accent apologized, "and I also like to apologies for my kin, we have been after Mr. McGuffey and Ursula for some time now."

Lila and Dominic looked at the British vampire blinking.

"You mean, that wall of vampires at the flower shop were there to kill Ursula and the Shark changeling?" Dominic asked.

He nodded then realized something. "Oh! Honestly, where are my manners?"

"Probably ran off when you came back to life." Dominic mumbled.

Lila smacked his shoulder, the vampire looked as though he agreed.

"I am called Larodar by my kin." he introduced himself with a deep bow.

"I'm Lila Deveau, and this is Dominic." Lila greeted trying to get pass Dominic.

However, Dominic stayed exactly where he was with Lila trapped between him and the wall. Larodar smiled at this, then walked slowly towards them, with a friendly grin.

"That is enough Larodar." a whisper commanded.

All three looked up to see a woman in a Victorian dress, corset on the outside, and looked as though she was cracking up, literally, like a cracking on a statue she had it all over her body, even her face. Her hair was of white blonde curls, with a few leaves and twigs in her hair. Her ears her pointed.

Lila's eyes widened in astonishment. 'who, or what is she.'

Larodar looked up at the woman before kneeling down.

"Yes, your majesty." he said.

The woman descended to them and stopped at Ursula's feet. She looked down at the woman, in what Lila could tell was disgust.

"Get this filth out of my sight and return to the others, we have finished what we should have finished long ago." she ordered and she flickered like a candle light and vanished.

Larodar looked towards Lila one more time before vanishing with the body.

Dominic slowly relaxed before letting Lila go as well. Lila walked out from behind wiping dust off her clothing before looking up in horror.

"Randy!" she began running down the street.

"Lila!" Dominic shouted running after her.

Lila turned the corner and stopped upon what she saw. The lion, known as Randy, was lying on the concrete floor, blood everywhere, and breathing very slowly.

"Randy!" she cried out as she ran towards him.

She collapsed on to the ground next to his body.

"Randy? Randy come on, get up!" Lila cried, petting the lion's mane.

Dominic slowed his walking as he got nearer to the two. The lion form busted into gray colors, and there was Randy, looking up at Lila breathing in a raspy tone. Dominic covered the naked body.

"Lila, after all these years, of not talking at all, I finally found my roar." he whispered.

Lila choked back the tears. "And it was beautiful, just like in the lion king."

Randy chuckled before coughing up some blood.

"Lila, I need you to close the shop for me, wait in two years, then open it up once more, I want you, to stay with this young man here until, the sun is no longer the color of blood." he told her.

Lila was confused by this but nodded.

"Good girl," he said, then he lifted his hand up to her cheek and caressed it a bit.

Lila leaned her head into the caress, looking down at the man… changeling who had helped her through everything.

"Don't leave me Randy." she said quietly, I just lost mom and dad, I don't want to lose you too."

"Don't you know darling, changeling have a bond with the one they trust the most,stays with them for the rest of their life." he rasped. "I trust and love you like you were my grand daughter, I'll be there for you, always." he said, before lowering his hand to on top of Lila's hand.

* * *

**A/N okay that is as far as i can go without going into the horrible room of writers block. sorry everyone!**


End file.
